


Kurosawa Ruby's disappearance case

by peysu, Weeb_Sama



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Drama, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Persons, Organ Theft, Suspense, minor verbal violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peysu/pseuds/peysu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeb_Sama/pseuds/Weeb_Sama
Summary: A couple hours left until their live show, the girls noticed that Ruby was missing, she wasn't replying to any text and calls she got from the other members.She was last seen leaving their house as per Dia, after that, Ruby was never heard off again. A breaking news was then broadcasted throughout the whole city, it was about a young high school girl's body, found inside a box, with her organs professionally removed, in a gutter near the outskirts of the city.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Kurosawa Ruby's disappearance case

_" **DO YOU REALLY THINK I CAN PERFORM WHILE MY SISTER IS MISSING?** "  
"Calm down, Dia. I'm sure Ruby is safe, just calm down."  
  
_

Exactly, 2 hours and 30 minutes left before their live show, Aqours were in chaos.  
  
  
  
It all started earlier in the waiting room when the roll call was done by Chika, instead of 9 heads, they only could only count 6.  
  
  


" _That Ruby, she even left before me, how can that girl be late?_ " Voiced Ruby's older sister, Dia.  
" _Don't be so upset, Dia.I'm sure she just waited for the other girls_." Answered Kanan.  
To which Mari added," _Yes, we can't be negative before our live show_!"  
  
  


Not long after, the first years finally arrived... except for the student council president's little sister, Kurosawa Ruby.  
  
  


" _ **What** is the meaning of this_?" Dia was furious, not at the tardiness of the two, but because of her little sister's absence.  
"We're _so sorry we're late, Dia_!" Said both Yoshiko and Hanamaru simultaneously.  
  
Riko then asked, " _Ruby is... not with the both of you_?"  
  
" _N-no, I was with Yoshiko the whole time, zura. Ruby wasn't with us, I thought she left us behind because we were running late, zura_." Replied Hanamaru.  
  
  


Everyone went silent,

"Let's patiently wait for Ruby, she probably has her own reasons as to why she is late." Said You.  
Kanan replied, "I agree with You, we still have time after all."  
  


The time painfully went by, every minute felt like an eternity. Soon after, electricity was in the air, and it was obvious that the girls were unnerved by their member's absence. Dia was a special case, it was clear that she was agitated and as time went on, she became less angry and more worried.  
  
  
  


"Have you tried calling her, Dia?" Suggested Mari.

Dia did not respond, she stood impatiently still. Kanan reached out for Dia's phone in her bag.  
  
  


" _37 missed calls? Their last conversation was last night_." Riko said out loud.  
" _Where are you, Ruby?_ " Voiced Yoshiko with a worried and shaky tone.  
" _I hope she's alright zura_."  
  
  


3 hours left before the show, the first years we're in the verge of breaking down, especially Hanamaru, who was the closest to the missing member. Though worried, Dia was still standing near the door, waiting for her beloved little sister to enter and finally reset the atmosphere of the room. Kanan and Mari were trying their best to make Dia feel at ease, but just as any loving sibling will do, they can't stop wishing for their family member's safety.  
  
  
  
  


" ** _I can't withstand this any longer! Where's Ruby?! Where is my little sister?!_** " Dia lashed out at the present first years. They couldn't answer Dia's questions as they were as clueless as her. All they could do was to shed tears as a sign of distress and concern for their member and precious friend.  
  
  


" _Dia! Those girls did nothing wrong!_ " Yelled the groups' leader, Chika, with a shaky voice.

She was just as worried as Dia, but as their leader, she has to be strong, especially during times like this, times when the other members will cower behind your back because of their helplessness.  
  
  


"No need to yell, Chika. Dia is just worried. I'm sorry, Yoshiko, Hanamaru. Please put up with Dia just for today, okay?" Said Kanan.  
  
  
  


Mari was holding back Dia in the corner, the other first years ran crying to Chika's arms, You and Riko was also there, comforting the sacred first years.  
  
  
  


When things started to calm down and when everybody thought it couldn't get any worse, a news flash was broadcasted in the T.V in their waiting room.  
  
  
  


" ** _Breaking news! Before I report the current situation, I would like to issue a warning to everybody eating right now, please excuse our rudeness, a girl's body was found outside the city! Her body showed signs of organ stealing, it seems to be professionally done too, the poor girl is estimated to be in middle school or a first year high school. The police is still on a chase with the perpetrator since earlier this morning, so please be patient for the traffic caused. To all the kids out there, please travel with a guardian to avoid the same cruel fate as the poor young lady. News flash, over and out!_** "

The news brought pure horror to the members, first years broke down even more, then the second years. Dia was in shock after a few seconds, her lower body finally gave out and her knees fell to the ground.  
  
  


 _"E-Everyone, let's c-calm down, okay?_ " Said Mari who wasn't calm at all.  
Kanan went beside the broken down DIa, " _We can't assume the girl's actually Ruby, Dia_ "  
" _Help me... stand up. I'm going to... find my sister_."  
  
"We still have to perform, Dia. We're finally school idols, Ruby is safe, please believe that."

  
 _" **DO YOU REALLY THINK I CAN PERFORM WHILE MY SISTER IS MISSING?** "  
"Calm down, Dia. I'm sure Ruby is safe, just calm down." _Replied Kanan _,_ around this time, even someone the likes of Kanan would feel anxious and unnerved.

Everyone was on the floor, crying and hugging each other, hoping their missing member was actually fine. Dia, whose strength had already been taken away from her, crawled her way to the front door, she was about to hold on to the door handle when it opened on it's own.  
  
  


" _I'm sorry everyone, there was unusual traffic in the city, b-but I bought these for everyone to wear for the perfor-_ "  
  
" _ **RUBY**!!!_"

All 8 members pounced at Ruby, it felt like they haven't seen each other for a long time, though it was only a day that the 9 were apart.  
  
  


" _Dia? D-dia? DIA PASSED OUT!_ " Yelled Chika.  
  
" _W-WHAT HAPPENED_?" Asked the confused Ruby.

In the end, they had to cancel their show due to Dia's health issue. The other girls explained what happened and Ruby asked for everyone's forgiveness, she then explained her side of the story, she apparently bought some cute props in the city, and she never noticed her phone at zero battery, hence why she never responded to texts and calls. The emotionally scarred first years and Dia eventually reconciled. Ruby and Dia were then closer than ever, the same can be said for everyone in Aqours, the scarring event made everybody emotionally stronger, which will definitely help them in their next live performance. Let's just hope this doesn't happen again!

**Author's Note:**

> Had to do it to em
> 
> Yall got b8ed lmao


End file.
